Alma
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Yaoi. Depois das batalhas, Saga busca o perdão daqueles a quem magoou. Escrito especialmente para minha amiga Elizabeta.


Alma

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

- Abre a boca.

- Hum...

   Rodeou os lábios de Camus, empurrando delicadamente a pequena uva. Deitado entre as pernas de Milo, o francês levantava a cabeça para cima, para receber a fruta na boca. Era uma tarde agradável, haviam almoçado há poucas horas. Resolveram sentar à sombra de uma árvore alta e de copa ampla, para descansarem. 

   Escorpião pegou a garrafa de vinho ao seu lado, erguendo a taça na sua frente e preenchendo-a. Entregou uma ao amante e encheu outra taça, deixando um pouco de vinho trasbordar e cair sobre a camisa do outro. Nisso Camus se levantou de súbito.

- Milo! Tome cuidado, por Zeus!

- Ah! Desculpe!

   Milo tentou limpar, esfregando a camisa, a emenda ficou pior que o soneto.

- Deixa como está, Milo.

- Eu tenho que estragar tudo!

- Tudo bem.

   Levantou o rosto moreno sorrindo para conforta-lo. Bastou apenas uma troca de olhares para se beijarem sob a sombra fresca. Escorpião se inclinou, fazendo Aquário se deitar na grama, cobrindo seu corpo com o seu. Interromperam o beijo, mirando-se. Riram.

   Camus pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Milo, baixando sua cabeça de encontro a sua. Mas este levantou o rosto, olhando para além deles. Estranhou a expressão perturbada do cavaleiro, acompanhando o olhar, virando a cabeça para trás. 

- Saga...

- Milo, por favor não faça nada.

   Colocaram-se de pé, Saga aproximou-se com um sorriso gentil. Milo virou de costas, enquanto Camus o cumprimentou com um aceno. Usava uma túnica branca, com uma faixa azul amarrada na cintura, uma sandália nos pés descobertos. O sol a pino criava reflexos nos longos cabelos ondulados que desciam sobre as costas largas, o rosto bem feito iluminado.  

- Boa tarde, Camus, Mi...

- Vou dar uma volta.

- Milo!

   Milo virou-se bruscamente, correndo para longe. Camus gritou seu nome, sem efeito. O antigo mestre levantou o braço, balançando a cabeça para ele, sinalizando que estava tudo bem. Não, não estava. Milo continuava com aquela atitude infantil, com o orgulho ferido para sempre.

- Ele não perdoou ainda, não é mesmo?

- Não...- sorriu meio sem jeito.

- Não o culpo, eu mereço esse desprezo.

- Não diga isso...

   Mirou melancólico a toalha estendida na grama, onde alguns cachos de uvas, uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças completavam o quadro. Levantou o olhar para a camisa manchada de Camus, apontando para ela. Acompanhou o dedo tomando um susto, havia se esquecido completamente dela. Levou uma mão atrás da nuca, mostrando a língua e fechando um dos olhos, constrangido

- É obra de Milo.

- Imaginei. Tire a camisa. – ordenou e ergueu a mão.

- Como?

- Tem uma fonte aqui perto, é melhor tirar essa mancha logo.

- Ah, claro.

   Riu, tirando a peça de roupa pela cabeça. Entregou-a para o cavaleiro, que olhou para seu tronco bem definido, antes de fazer um sinal com a cabeça para que o acompanhasse. Seu pequeno francês havia crescido, virado um homem feito. Não fazia muito tempo que aquele mesmo cavaleiro vinha procura-lo no templo, um rapazinho de sotaque afrancesado e expressão séria.

   Fazia parte daquele grupinho de garotos que acabavam de possuir as armaduras de ouro, quando não estava sozinho pensativo, estava junto de Milo, Shaka e Aioria. Nessa época eram inocentes, e não tinham muita noção do que era o mundo. Só sabiam que deviam defender a justiça e Athena.

- Mereço que me punam...

- O senhor não está falando sério.

- Porque me chama ainda de senhor? Não sou mais o mestre, apenas um cavaleiro do mesmo nível que vocês.

   Camus negou com a cabeça silenciosamente, segurando sua mão, fazendo-o parar de andar. Ah, como era macia e confortadora, mesmo que gelada, a mão dele. Mirou seus olhos azuis, estava sério.

- O mestre que conhecemos e protegemos era justo e bondoso, como ainda o é agora. Eu não servia a Ares, mas a você.

- Camus...

- Pensa que não sentia a ameaça naquele templo? Mas era só vê-lo e ouvi-lo que minhas desconfianças se dissipavam.

- Como?

- Suas palavras nos estimulavam, e mesmo sabendo que poderíamos estar fazendo a coisa errada, acreditávamos mesmo na sua justiça. Não era distante nem rude.

   Saga o ouvia boquiaberto, não acreditando no que ouvia, esses anos todos se mantinha escondido para que de nada soubessem. Tentou ao máximo manter a paz no Santuário, ate que aquela menina voltara exigindo seu trono.

- Shaka é o homem mais próximo de Buda, acha que, mesmo que tardiamente, não perceberia a farsa? Somos homens antes de tudo, suscetíveis a tentações e ambições. Você como todo homem foi vitima delas, mas depois do crime que cometeu, tentou consertar o que fez, tornando-se bom e justo, e acreditamos mesmo que podia dar certo, que conseguiríamos manter um equilíbrio no mundo.

- Quantos sabiam? 

- Creio que apenas Milo, Aldebaran e Aioria, eu mesmo e Shaka apenas desconfiávamos de que havia algo de errado. Shura, Mascara da Morte e Afrodite eram cúmplices de Ares. 

   "Foram tempos maravilhosos aqueles que passamos aqui, e o senhor nos proporcionou a maior parte deles. A melhor parte da minha vida foi aqui, com os meus amigos e com você, não posso agora fazer como Milo, esquecer o que passamos e voltar contra meu mestre gentil."

   Camus encerrou o discurso com um sorriso, dissipando o ar sério que o havia tomado a pouco. Tinha razão, foram tempos bons, mesmo que possuísse Ares em seu corpo, a atormenta-lo todo momento com seus planos diabólicos. 

   Olhou para a camisa de tecido leve em suas mãos, continuou a caminhar para uma fonte adornada com pequenas estatuas de homens e mulheres entrelaçados. Sentou-se a beira desta, seguido de Camus. Passou a esfregar delicadamente a mancha, o cavaleiro do seu lado encostou os dedos longos na superfície da água fresca, balançando a mão e mirando o horizonte.

***

   Era um dia como aquele, de primavera. Camus então contava com apenas catorze anos, o corpo ainda em formação, a puberdade mexendo com os hormônios adolescentes. O rosto quase feminino, e a silhueta indefinida e delicada, meio infantil. 

   Naquele dia estava em seu jardim, a riqueza de flores que se estendiam por todo ele era tanta, que era um desperdício se trancar no salão do templo ao invés de contempla-las. A figura encantadora apareceu por entre elas, jurava ser uma visão de uma ninfa. O rapazinho atrapalhara-se com alguns galhos, quase tropeçando neles. 

   Livrou-se das plantas "assassinas", e ao ouvir a risada sonora vinda do grande mestre ruborizou de vergonha. Fez um sinal para que se aproximasse, o garoto veio curioso com o que escondia nos braços. Afastou a manga da túnica, matando a curiosidade dele. Viu a expressão encantada ao descobrir um filhote de cachorro entre seus braços, pulou de susto caindo no chão quando o animal latiu. 

   A risada sonora e deliciosa de Saga soou. Entregou-lhe o pequeno filhote, mas o cãozinho estava tão agitado, que Camus mal conseguia segura-lo. Ficou desesperado. Sempre tivera medo daquilo que não podia controlar, ou fugia-lhe do controle. Saga o entendia, ele próprio perdera o controle de si mesmo, sendo regido pela força e ganância de Ares.

   Finalmente acalmara-se nos seus braços, Camus afagava-lhe a cabecinha, sentindo maravilhado a maciez dos pêlos. Agachado próximo a si, Gêmeos pegou seu queixo entre o dedo indicador e o polegar, obrigando-o gentilmente a encara-lo. Os grandes e lânguidos olhos azuis mirando-o confusos.

- Deveria sorrir mais, seu rosto se ilumina e fica mais bonito. – sussurrou.

- ... – arregalou os olhos. – Mestre?

- Não quer impressionar as garotas? – sorriu divertido, percebendo a confusão do menino.

- Ga-ga-garotas?

   Gaguejou, era tão tímido que mal conseguia chegar a dois metros de uma garota. Quando notava a torcida feminina nos treinamentos e lutas, todas elas amazonas, ficava vermelho e tratava de se esconder. Ao contrário de Milo, que acenava para elas, mandando beijinhos. Acreditava que preferia ficar sozinho que enfrenta-las. 

- Milo...

   O menino sussurrou baixinho o nome do amigo, o mestre percebeu sua expressão ficar melancólica. Passava a mão da cabecinha do animal adormecido no seu colo levemente, olhando para o vazio.

- O que foi, Camus?

- Milo não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com minha viagem à Rússia.

- Você precisa realmente ir?

   Acenou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar triste. Saga sentiu uma ligeira pontada no coração, um dos seus anjinhos iria embora, para aperfeiçoar-se. Lembrou-se de que Shaka também partiria para a Índia. O que podia fazer, eles não eram seus meninos, pudera ele cuidar deles para sempre. Sem a ameaça daquela sombra que o seguia, e nem da deusa que ousou trair.

   Aquário estava cabisbaixo, acariciando morosamente o pêlo do animalzinho. Estava tão tranqüilo, era porque o menino que o segurava tinha esse espírito calmo, solitário e protetor. Acreditava que seria capaz de dar a vida para salvar uma vida daquelas, mesmo que pequena e curta, mesmo que negasse isso. 

   Hesitou um pouco, acabou abraçando o rapaz. Camus se afastou assustado, mas o manteve preso nos seus braços. O cãozinho se agitou embaixo de si sentindo a perturbação de Aquário. Entendia essa reação, era um menino desconfiado e não era acostumado a afeições, a não ser as quais Milo lhe proporcionava como amigo.

- Shhh...

   Acalmou-o, como ele mesmo fizera com o filhote, esfregando suas costas confortando-o. Camus retribuiu o abraço meio encabulado. Permaneceram algum tempo assim, o que incomodou Saga. Sob suas narinas havia o cheiro doce de bálsamo dos cabelos, nas suas mãos um corpinho magro e frágil. A respiração fraca, mas quente na sua nuca o estava enlouquecendo. 

   Um sentimento além do paternal estava tomando-lhe conta. Era uma tentação, um pecado, tinha que se livrar daquilo logo. Afastou-se bruscamente do menino, que estranhou a violência com a qual se separou. Saga percebeu e sorriu para disfarçar seu incômodo.

- Vamos sentir muitas saudades suas, Camus. Não deixe de nos visitar e de cumprir seus deveres para com o santuário de Athena.

- Sim, senhor.

- E quanto a Milo, não se preocupe. Vocês vivem brigando, e sempre fazem as pazes. É só uma questão de tempo.

- Mas é que...há uma coisa...nós...ele...

-  Tudo bem, Camus. Não precisa dizer nada. – sorriu – Adoraria desfrutar de sua companhia mais um pouco, mas há compromissos que me esperam...

- Ah, claro, senhor. Me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Pode leva-lo com você, se lhe agrada.

- Posso mesmo? Muito obrigado!

   Com o animalzinho entre os braços, Camus levanta-se e da uma reverencia, saindo pelo arco coberto de flores. Saga observou-o, indo para a janela para vê-lo ir para fora do templo, encontrando Milo e Shaka, que se encantaram com o filhote. Sorriu melancólico. Não tinha compromisso nenhum, nem queria ficar sozinho naquele templo, se é que podia dizer que estava sempre sozinho. 

   Mas ficar tanto tempo com aquele garoto era torturante, tão encantador. Começava a ficar perturbado, sentindo coisas que não deveria sentir. E havia outra coisa. Camus o olhava como se estivesse rastreando sua mente, analisando tudo o que falava, não podia arriscar-se mais. Era uma idéia terrível, mas sua ida para a Rússia afastaria esse incomodo. A ida de Shaka também era bem vinda, aquele menino também o ameaçava, suas habilidades telepáticas cresciam a cada dia.

   Voltou para o salão do trono, tirou a mascara pesada. Não havia perigo de que alguém o surpreendesse. Uma risada diabólica soou, assustando-o. Virou-se imediatamente para o espelho.

- Que patético! É um covarde, Saga!

- Você?

   A imagem refletida era diferente da sua, apesar das semelhanças óbvias. Um homem alto, de cabelos longos iguais aos seus, mas cinzentos, os olhos avermelhados, ameaçadores, completados pelo sorriso sarcástico nos lábios carnudos.  

  A figura jogou os cabelos para trás, numa atitude desafiadora. Saga trincou os dentes de raiva e apreensão. "Não, não agora!"

- Não seja tolo, Saga. Eu o tenho, não adianta fechar sua mente. Sei de tudo que passa nela. – piscou um olho – Inclusive sobre um jovem cavaleiro...

- Não se atreva...

- A quê? A cumprir seu desejo, já que não é fraco demais para faze-lo?

- Desejo? Do que esta falando?

   Ares desapareceu do espelho, deixando Gêmeos confuso, olhando para todos os lados da sala. A voz potente volta a soar de outro canto, vindo de um espelho maior, de corpo inteiro. Aproximou-se arrastando os pés, seus lábios fremiam.

- Porque não o tomou? Estava tão fácil. E você queria...

- Como?

   Recebeu as palavras como se fossem socos no estomago, fazendo-o perder o fôlego. 

- Não era isso...eu...ele...é só uma criança...

- E desde quando isso o impede? Quantos da idade dele levou para a cama?

- Você os levou para a cama, não eu!

- Para eles foi o amado mestre. – disse em tom jocoso.

   Levantou os ombros com descaso, Saga pôs a mão na boca, para conter um grito de desgosto. Seus meninos, seus lindos aprendizes. Dois deles haviam descoberto seu segredo, e aliaram-se a ele na sede de poder que Ares envenenara nas suas cabeças tolas. Mas Camus, fora criado nas normas de honra dos cavaleiros, das mais antigas delas. Fizera um juramento, e era um rapaz que não traia a si próprio.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza...

- Hã?

- Se tivesse pressionado um pouco, um pouquinho a mais, ele tinha cedido facilmente. Viu o olhar dele? Confia em você, é seu mestre. Não lhe iria fazer-lhe mal. Talvez até o estivesse provocando de propósito.

- Cala a boca...

- Hahaha...Me decepciona, Saga. Eu deveria ter tornado seu irmão Kanon em mestre desse Santuário, ele estaria agradecido.

- CALA A BOCA!

   Num acesso de fúria, levanta o trono pesado de ouro, e o joga com força contra o espelho, que se espatifa em mil pedacinhos. Alguns voam e atingem o seu rosto, fazendo pequenos cortes. O sangue fino que sai deles mistura-se às lagrimas que saem abundantemente de seus olhos. 

   A risada metálica ecoa pelo salão, sem parar. Zombava dele, da sua fraqueza. Arrastou-se até um dos cantos da sala, encostando as costas no encontro entre as duas paredes, escorregando ao chão. Segurando os joelhos contra o corpo, começa a balançar levemente para frente e para trás. 

***

   Esfregava a peça entre suas mãos sem força, nem percebia o que fazia. Estava imerso em pensamentos. Sobressaltou-se ao sentir algumas gotas de água atingir seu rosto. Camus pegava um punhado da fonte e jogava em Saga, para acorda-lo. Sorriu, pedindo desculpas pela distração.

   Aquário jogou o cabelo para trás, e com isso percebeu um movimento em algumas colunas próximas a eles. Baixou o olhar, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios inferiores. Fitou o perfil de Saga, pensativo.

- Pensando bem, Milo tem um bom motivo para odiá-lo.

- Hum?

- Havia uma regra no Santuário, sobre eliminar todo e qualquer traidor. O senhor um dia nos convocou à Athenas para nos alertar sobre esses traidores. Foi a partir daí que Milo começou a acusar Aioria por ser irmão do "assassino" de Atena, e eles eram tão amigos antes disso. 

- Eu...sinto muito...

- Não sinta, só queria dizer o porque. 

      "Porque sorri para mim? Porque ainda confia em mim? Eu não sou digno da sua confiança. Da de ninguém." Vivia por permissão da Deusa, sendo generosa. Mas em toda  parte olhares acusadores o incomodavam, dedos apontando, comentários maldosos as suas costas. Todos se perguntavam porque um homem como ele foi poupado.

   Atena dera-lhe uma chance, e Camus agora também lhe dava.  

***

   O grande mestre havia os convocado ao Santuário, o assunto era de máxima importância. Depois de seis anos treinando e preparando novos cavaleiros, os guerreiros dourados estavam agora reunidos. Mas nem todos. Libra continuava em sua eterna reclusão nos cinco picos da China, Mu ignorara os chamados, e Aioros estava morto. 

   Havia deixado Hiyoga sozinho na Sibéria, o que o deixava um pouco preocupado com o aluno. No entanto sabia que não devia sentir-se assim, uma vez que o treinamento dele estava completo. 

   Milo ficara encantado ao revê-lo, mas manteve uma certa distancia e frieza. Não eram mais garotos e sim homens com um enorme dever. Sentou-se ao lado de Shaka, que o cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça, de olhos fechados. 

   O mestre adentrou a sala, Camus sentiu um arrepio estranho na espinha. Algo ali estava errado. Dissipou a preocupação da cabeça quando o homem de mascara na cabeceira começou a falar.  

   Sua voz soou em seu ouvido diferente da que se lembrava, quando se despediu dele. Num tom imponente, o mestre relatou que haveria traidores entre os cavaleiros. Esses cavaleiros seriam liderados por uma menina rica e mimada. Camus franziu as sobrancelhas, conhecia o nome daquela menina.. 

   Após suas palavras houve protestos, uns dizendo que era ridículo cavaleiros de ouro de alta patente como eles se incomodarem com míseros garotos com armaduras de bronze, outros confirmando que realmente desconfiavam de alguns guerreiros.

   Camus permanecia calado, analisando o homem no meio da turba. Ares virou para ele, e com um gesto os fez calar.

- E você, Camus? O que acha?

   O francês surpreendeu-se com a pergunta repentina. Em alguns segundos, todas as cabeças se voltaram para ele em expectativa. Porque perguntava a ele, justamente a ele? Olhou em volta intimidado, não sabia bem o que dizer. Encontrou o olhar de Milo, que sorria para ele, encorajando-o.

   Praguejou baixinho para si mesmo, queria ter permanecido no seu pequeno lar de gelo. Esquecido num canto da grande Rússia, com seu pequeno pupilo. Poderia continuar nessa vida isolada para sempre. Voltou a olhar para Milo. Gemeu. Talvez estivesse errado.

- Bem... 

   Os olhares ficaram mais atentos a ele, sentiu perder a força nas pernas. Se não estivesse sentado, cairia ao chão, e seria mais constrangedor do que estava sendo agora. Pigarreou.

- Realmente, também acredito que alguns cavaleiros de prata do Santuário cuidariam tranqüilamente desses meninos. No entanto, não devemos subestimar ninguém.

-  O que? Subestimá-los? Você deve estar brincando!

- Não estou, não, Shura. Veja o que aconteceu por você subestimar Aioros, a armadura de ouro de Sagitário foi parar nas mãos dos inimigos.

- Como é que é? Repete se for homem!

   Capricórnio se levantou furioso, cerrando os punhos, prestes a socar o rapaz que olhava frio e impassível. Aioria segurou seus ombros, impedindo-o de avançar sobre Camus, este nem sequer piscou, apenas estreitou o olhar. Shura se livrou bruscamente de Leão, jogando-o longe. Apontou para ele, direcionando sua raiva para outro foco.

- Cale a boca, seu traidor! O primeiro eliminado deveria ser você!

- O quê? 

   O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros abriu a boca, estupefato, estava sendo acusado! Camus olhou horrorizado, será que iam ter uma luta ali? Não, não podia! Se começassem, seria uma luta quase eterna, em que nenhum dos dois ganharia e nada restaria do Santuário. Levantou-se disposto a apartar a briga, se Shura tinha que bater em alguém, que fosse nele.

   Mas o mestre se antecipou, soando sua voz metálica e quase inumana, senão sobrenatural. 

- Shura tem razão em desconfiar de você, Aioria. Já que possui o sangue do traidor que tentou matar nossa Atena. 

   Dessa vez foi a vez de Milo erguer, com uma voz de escárnio. 

- Bem pensado! Como confiar de que Aioria não fará o mesmo?

   Camus ficou pasmo, um campo de batalha estava armado. E tudo sobre os olhares impassíveis do Mestre. Porque ficava ali sentado? Parecia até estar apreciando aquele circo ridículo! Sua cabeça doía, aqueles gritos, aquelas acusações. Levantou bruscamente, a cadeira acabou caindo com seu movimento. Todos o olharam.

- O que foi, Camus? Irá me acusar também? – Aioria disse magoado.

   Mirou-o incrédulo, balançando a cabeça. Estava se sentindo tonto. Algo estava errado, muito errado. Baixou a cabeça e saiu da sala em silêncio, precisava de ar. Shaka ergueu-se e o seguiu, antes que Milo o fizesse. O moreno bateu o punho na mesa, furioso com a audácia do indiano.

   Chegando ao corredor, teve de se apoiar na parede, para não cair. Fechou os olhos para se recompor, limpou o suor, tirando os fios que grudavam na pele branca. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com um mosaico no chão, romano e que reproduzia uma das caçadas da deusa Artemis. Admirou a figura altiva da loira em sua túnica curta empunhado seu arco, enquanto os cães a sua volta se agitavam. 

   Sua respiração se agitou de súbito. A mulher do mosaico virou-se para ele, baixando o arco. Ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, os longos cabelos se desprendendo do coque no alto da cabeça. Recuou alarmado, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Havia algo de errado, um cosmos negativo tomava aquele templo, o sentira assim que pisara ali. Deixando-o cada vez mais confuso até com seu próprio comportamento e a dos companheiros a pouco. 

   Ainda recuando, trombou em alguém atrás de si, que o segurou, seu coração disparou. Virou-se de pronto, ficando aliviado ao constatar que era apenas Shaka. Mas o loiro parecia muito preocupado, seu semblante sempre calmo estava perturbado. Fez um gesto para que o seguisse até uma sala reservada, fechando a porta pesada de mogno ao entrarem. O levou até um canto, próximo de uma janela, o barulho de fora invadia o aposento. Queria que ninguém os ouvisse.

- Você sentiu também, não sentiu, Camus?

   Aquário ficou boquiaberto, olhando-o confuso. Ele também? Então não era uma peça que sua imaginação pregava, era real. Shaka era o homem mais sobrenatural e sensitivo dos doze cavaleiros. 

- Por favor, diga que o que acabei de ver era uma ilusão! Eu não falei aquilo, eu não vi aquilo! Quase houve uma batalha naquela sala, e o mestre parecia estar apreciando aquele circo!

- Ele esta muito diferente... – concordou – Antigamente ele apartaria qualquer indicio de desentendimento entre nós.

- O que quer dizer, Shaka? Quer dizer que é outro que estava ali? Um impostor?

- É outro e ainda assim é o mesmo. É estranho...

- Como o mesmo? Aquele não é o meu mestre, não mesmo!

- Difícil aceitar, mas é ele sim, Camus.

- Eu...

   Camus estacou, interrompendo o que ia falar, ao virar-se e ver o homem de mascara e uma longa capa parado na porta. Shaka ficou assustado, teria ouvido a conversa deles? Não havia sentido sua presença, era como se não existisse!

- O que fazem aqui escondidos? Não estão fazendo o que não devem, estão?

- Ah...não, não estamos fazendo nada. Camus não se sentia bem e resolvi traze-lo para um lugar mais arejado.

- Estou melhor agora, muito obrigado, Shaka.

- De nada.

   O mestre se aproximou da janela, olhando para fora. Os dois cavaleiros iam se retirando, quando pediu para que Camus ficasse. O indiano hesitou antes de deixa-los a sós, mas foi embora com o gesto impaciente que o mestre fez. Aproximou-se do francês, que evitava olhar para aquela mascara impassível e fria.

- O que aconteceu, Camus? Porque ficou nervoso daquele jeito?

- Um dos acusados é meu aluno, senhor. Como queria que eu me sentisse?

- Por acaso é um traidor?

- Não! Nunca! Eu o treino há seis anos, eu o conheço muito bem.

   Perturbado com o olhar do cavaleiro, que parecia querer analisar sua alma. Ah, como aquele olhar o matava! Rodeou-o, ficando atrás dele.

- Porque não testa sua fidelidade?

- Co-como assim?

- Faça-o participar do Torneio...

- Ele não quer participar daquela besteira de marketing.

- Calma...será por uma missão, uma missão do Santuário.

   Passou um braço pela cintura fina do cavaleiro de gelo, que estremeceu com o toque. Era um toque estranho, frio...malicioso. Nada tinha do mestre que se lembrava antes de partir para a distante Sibéria. Desvencilhou-se gentilmente, para não faze-lo perceber sua desconfiança. Virou-se de frente para ele, com uma ruga na testa.

- Missão?

- Eles todos são traidores, aquela menina quer desafiar o Santuário expondo-nos dessa forma ridícula. E eles possuem a armadura de Sagitário, a roubaram de nós. Merecem a morte. Dê ordem para que Hiyoga os mate e recupere a armadura de ouro.

- Os mate?

- O que foi? Quer me contrariar, Camus? Quer ser acusado de traidor como o Aioria?

   Camus apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça, melancólico. Ficou olhando para aquela mascara maldita. Ares apertou os lábios por debaixo dela. "Oh, pare de me olhar desse jeito, seu moleque atrevido!". Fitaram-se um bom tempo em silêncio, alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade de tortura. Finalmente Camus sorriu, desarmando o deus traidor. Seus ombros relaxaram.

   Deu alguns passos em direção do cavaleiro, que não recuou, ainda que sentisse vontade de fazê-lo. Para a sua surpresa, o mestre o abraçou. Mas não se sentiu ameaçado como a alguns minutos atrás. Era um abraço familiar, muito bom, e quente. Retribuiu, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, sentindo a maciez de seu cabelo longo e...azuis? Tinha impressão de que seu cabelo a alguns momentos tinha um tom acinzentado. Estava sem as ombreiras e o capacete vermelhos.

   Saga colou mais seu corpo no dele. Não era mais o rapazinho frágil por quem tinha uma ânsia enorme de proteger do mundo hostil. Nenhum deles era mais, eram todos homens, podiam se defender por si mesmos. Como aquilo doía, doía mais fingir ser o que não era para eles, se esconder daquele modo. Era vergonhoso, era o único traidor ali. Porque a força de Ares era maior que tudo, até maior que sua vontade própria? 

- Camus?

- Sim, mestre?

- Saiba que eu o amo...eu amo todos vocês...eu não queria...eu não quero machuca-los, nunca. Me perdoem...

   A declaração surpreendeu Camus, que arregalou os olhos, ainda sentindo o abraço se estreitar mais e mais. Sentiu o mestre soluçar, e mesmo sem ver seu rosto, soube que estava chorando em seu ombro. Estava cada vez mais confuso, mas sabia que aquele ali era seu mestre querido. A quem ele e os outros meninos veneravam, chamavam de um homem justo e bom. 

   Milo adentrou a sala, sem entender o que se passava. Saga se afastou um pouco, sem desfazer o abraço. Acenou para que se aproximasse, puxou-o para perto deles, enlaçando seus ombros, para juntá-lo no abraço.

- Milo...Camus questiona nossos atos, acha que o que estamos fazendo é errado.

   O Cavaleiro de Escorpião o olha estupefato, piscando os olhos varias vezes. Ah, como era inocente...

- Como assim, Camus? Eles é que estão errados, eles que nos ameaçam com sua audácia de exibir uma armadura de ouro para esse mundo corrupto! Precisamos limpar esse mundo desses impostores!

   Camus quase cai em lagrimas naquele momento. Ele não havia notado a mudança no mestre, não desconfiava de nada. Ainda acreditava e servia a ele como quando eram crianças. Sentiu a mão de Saga no seu rosto, enquanto encarava incrédulo Milo. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Se não o fizesse por ele, que fizesse por Milo. 

- Camus...não vamos matar inocentes, acredite.

   Não conseguia acreditar no que dizia, mas o que podia fazer? Já estava preso na sua teia. Fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, ainda confiava no homem bom que era o mestre. E também não podia levantar a mão contra Milo. Acenou um sim com a cabeça, deixando que um o beijasse na face, enquanto o outro lhe afagava seu cabelo. 

   Tempos depois o amor e a lealdade a qual Milo dedicara a ele se transformara em puro ódio pelo ultraje de ser traído tão friamente. 

***

- Ares nos jogou uns contra os outros. Eu tinha a impressão de o que estávamos fazendo estava errado, mas como fazer Milo acreditar nisso? Então decidi ignorar tudo e seguir as ordens do Santuário, cheguei até a desacreditar em Atena...

    Saga estendeu o tecido na borda da fonte. Levantou-se para postar-se atrás de Camus, que estava absorto em observar as pequenas ondas da água fresca e gelada. Abraçou seus ombros, encostando sua face quente na sua face fria, lisa e macia. Deixou seu cabelo escorrer pelos braços, indo se confundir com o dele. 

   Não se sobressaltou como faria antigamente, apenas sorriu e enlaçou seus dedos finos nos dele. Sentiu os lábios úmidos de Saga beijarem-lhe a orelha e o pescoço. Sua voz estava embargada.

- Eu sempre os amei, nunca quis que se machucassem. Vocês sempre serão os meus meninos...

- Nós sabemos, Saga.

   Camus olhou para o outro lado, estendendo a mão. Gêmeos acompanhou com o olhar, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Milo havia saído do seu esconderijo atrás das colunas grossas, o francês sabia o tempo todo que ele estava lá, ouvindo cada palavra, vendo cada gesto.  Vestia uma túnica curta, presa por um cinto grosso de couro na cintura, usava sandálias com tiras de couro que eram amarradas na perna torneada. Parecia aquele pequeno grego de quem se lembrava com tanto carinho.

   Separou-se de Aquário, encarando triste o rapaz ruborizado, os selvagens cabelos escuros emoldurando o rosto redondo e infantil. Soltou um soluço amargurado, apertando os olhos. Quando os abriu, estavam marejados de lagrimas. Correu para ele, jogando-se em seus braços. Saga ficou agradavelmente surpreso, o corpo junto ao seu tremia com os inúmeros soluços. Seu ombro ficou molhado, mas não se importou. Enfiou as narinas no vasto cabelo rebelde, aspirando o perfume dele. 

   Afastou-se um pouco, segurando seu rosto molhado entre as mãos, tirando os fios que grudavam na pele bronzeada, murmurando palavras gentis. Depositou um beijo nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos, e logo depositava vários pelo seu rosto. 

   Aquário estava na frente deles, sorrindo. Afagou o braço de Milo, que virou-se para ele, ainda com lagrimas nos olhos. 

- Nosso mestre é um homem bom e justo, não é Camus?

- Ele é sim...

   Os dois abraçaram o antigo mestre. Para Saga, aquele calor era a coisa mais importante, eles eram sua vida. Preferia perder a proteção de sua deusa a perde-los. 

**FIM**

-----------------*************----------------

Kaho Mizuki 

kaho.mizuki@bol.com.br 

N.A.: essa fics é totalmente dedicada a minha querida amiga Elizabeta, The Satan's Daugther, que aaaaaaama o Saga (a mulé é vidrada no cavaleiro, seu!).

Tomara que tenha gostado, querida! ^________^


End file.
